


Loop Hole

by That1Random



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake Marriage, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Random/pseuds/That1Random
Summary: They did this to get George a visa. That's it...right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 988
Collections: fluff, ⁿᵒᵇᵒᵈʸ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ᵗᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷ





	1. Chapter 1

George could feel his nerves eating him alive as he approached the airport. He was finally going to see Dream in person. He’s seen pictures and they’ve factimed before but seeing him in person is completely different. George played with the helm of his hoodie while he stood in the crowded baggage claim, waiting for Dream to show up. George nearly jumped 10 feet off the ground when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He heard the familiar laughter before he saw him, Dream was standing behind him laughing his ass off. 

“Dream! What the hell?!” George softly punched Dream’s shoulder. They just saw each other in person for the first time and Dream was already teasing him. George smiled at the familiarity, glad that just because they were in person that didn’t change how they were around each other. 

“I can’t help it!” Dream weezed in between every other word, composed himself for a second, then broke down in a fit of wheezes again. “You just-” Dream wiped away tears, “-you make it so easy!” George punched Dream’s shoulder again. Dream’s laughter slowly died down and he finally composed himself enough to continue talking to George. George waited for him, arms crossed and a small pout on his face. George was surprised when Dream wrapped him in a tight hug. George hesitated for a minute but eventually hugged back. Of course it was ruined when Dream opened his dumb mouth.

Dream hugged tighter as a smirk spread across his face, “You ready to get married  _ babe? _ ” Dream broke into a loud laugh as George squealed and tried to push Dream away. George could feel his cheeks warming as Dream refused to let him go. “I don’t know why you’re freaking out so much, we already agreed that’s what we’re going to do.” Dream fought his laughter, “Why aren’t you hugging me back? I’m going to be your husband in a couple days, do you not love me, babe?” Dream tried to act sad but he couldn’t stop laughing. He finally let go of George and instead hugged his own stomach while he doubled over. 

“It’s not funny! And don’t call me babe.” George grabbed Dream’s bag and started walking towards the exit, “I’m leaving you.” 

“No you’re not,” Dream stood up, still giggling. “Hold on, give me back my shit!” Dream slightly jogged over to George and took his bag back. “Okay babe, where we headin’?” George groaned, was this how it was going to be this whole time?

\---

Once at George’s apartment he gave a small tour that ended in front of his room. 

“Okay, this is where you’re sleeping,” George sat Dream’s bag on the bed and Dream plopped down next to it. 

“Where are you staying?” 

George shrugged, “I’ll just sleep on the couch. No big deal.”

“Why?” Dream smirked, “This is definitely a big enough bed for both of us, and we  _ are  _ going to be married soon.” George groaned again and gently shoved Dream for the tease, but honestly... he was tempted. The couch wasn’t super comfortable and not even big enough for George to fully lay down on. Plus maybe he could turn the tables on Dream. Dream was always teasing him, it was only fair to give him a taste of his own medicine. George grinned at the thought and decided to test the waters. 

“You’re right, the couch isn’t really big enough for me to even fit so maybe I will share the bed with you.” George sat on the bed next to Dream, proud that he made Dream hesitate in his response. Dream opened his mouth and closed it multiple times, he couldn’t seem to find the right words. “What? Cat got your tongue?” George’s grin grew, making Dream speechless was something he’ll have to do again.

“I just didn’t think I’d get this far.” George rolled his eyes and pretended he wasn’t smiling at the spongebob reference. Dream smiled and George had a bad feeling that his victory was going to be short lived. “At least you’re getting more comfortable with me babe, next we’ll start holding hands.” George groaned yet again, yep this is how it was going to be the whole time. George dropped onto his back on the bed and covered his burning face with his hands.

“Are you going to be like this the whole time?” He brought his hands away from his face and saw Dream looking down at him. There was a small smile on his face and his eyes seemed so gentle. George struggled to pull his eyes away from Dream’s lips and inwardly scolded himself for it. 

“You know,” The gentleness in Dream’s eyes melted away and George was low key scared of what Dream might say next. “If we were a real couple then this would be when I kiss you.” George covered his face again. Of course that’s where his brain went. “I guess we kinda are going to be a real couple in a few days.” George peaked through his fingers and looked up at Dream. He seemed focused on something, one hand on his chin while he leaned back on the other one. 

“Careful using your brain, you might hurt yourself.” George smiled up at Dream, proud of the shocked look on his face. George couldn’t help himself and started laughing with Dream shortly joining in. 

“You should be careful throwing insults around or I might make you pay for it.” George’s stomach flipped as Dream loomed over him. Going through with his threat, Dream placed his hands on George’s sides. George could feel something like static going up his spine, but it was quickly ruined when Dream started tickling him. 

“Noooo,” George giggled while grabbing at Dream’s hands, “Dream- haha! St-stop!” George’s words turned into uncontrollable laughter as Dream relentlessly tickled his sides. 

Dream paused for a second only to rub his chin, “Hmmm,” Dream looked up, pretending to think, “nah, I don’t-” Dream was cut off when George flipped them over, George now straddling Dream. Dream, surprised at the sudden position switch, wasn’t ready for George to tickle him back. Dream was instantly wiggling underneath George and laughing. 

“Ha! How’s it feel to be the one tickled now hmm?” George let out an almost evil cackle that turned into childish giggles when Dream started to wheeze. The wheezing turned into noises that sounded like a kettle and George, fearing for Dream’s safety, stopped and flopped over on his back next to Dream. 

“I ha-” Dream paused to catch his breath, “I hate you.” Dream could barely get his sentence out without gigging. George laughed next to him while bumping their shoulders together. They stayed there for a minute, just enjoying the silence as they looked at the ceiling. George turned his head towards Dream only to find Dream looking right back at him. “Hey.” Dream’s soft voice threw George for a loop considering just a minute ago they were laughing and yelling. 

Nervously George replied back, matching Dream’s soft tone, “Uh, hey.” George fiddled with the helm of his shirt as he watched Dream’s eyes search his face. They seemed to stop at his lips, or maybe he was just imagining things. George shifted his eyes away until they shot down to see Dream’s hand over his own. 

“Uh, I hear that there’s a test to see if we really love each other so maybe we should, um, actually do this more often.” Dream went back to looking at the ceiling while George contemplated what Dream just said. Maybe he was right, they should really sell the whole loving each other thing. George could feel his heart in his throat as he held Dream’s hand. They stayed like that for a while until Dream’s stomach broke the silence with a loud growl. All the awkwardness disappeared as they laughed at Dream’s body giving him away. 

“Okay, I guess that’s our que to go eat.” George laughed as he got up from the bed, letting go of Dream’s hand. His hand felt cold without Dream’s and George almost regretted letting go. He could feel the frown on his face and quickly put on a plastic smile while he made pizza for the both of them. Dream settled down at the table, passing the time by looking through his phone. George hesitated in the kitchen, feeling like he might cross a line if he went to sit with Dream. Who was he kidding? They just held hands, it was just fine if they sat at the same table together. George took a deep breath and walked over to the table, sitting across from Dream. Dream chuckled and showed George his phone, on it was a Minecraft meme. George laughed and felt a lot more comfortable with the situation. He settled into his chair, also pulling out his phone. The silence was comfortable with them sending each other memes, the only sound was when one of them chuckled from what the other had sent them. George was content with the air around them, it was much nicer than whatever the hell happened in his room. George furrowed his brows while thinking about holding Dream’s hand. Why did he feel like he lost something when they stopped holding hands? Did he really like holding Dream’s hand? And if so, that doesn’t mean he likes Dream  _ like that _ , right? George jumped at the timer for the pizza and Dream laughed. George pouted and lightly kicked Dream under the table before getting up for their pizza. 

“You wanna watch something while we eat or should we just stay at the table?” George brought over two plates of pizza and Dream gladly took one. He shrugged while taking a bite of his pizza, which he quickly regretted because the pizza was still burning hot. George laughed, “Careful it’s still hot.” He decided that they’d just stay at the table and sat back down across from Dream. 

Once they were done with dinner Dream stood, “Okay, I’m going to bed. Im suuuupper tired.” Dream said goodnight and headed to George’s room to get ready for bed. George got up and rinsed the dishes. He gave Dream a minute or two before heading into the room too. He grabbed some PJs and then ducked into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. His eyes caught on to a second toothbrush, one that was a similar color to Dream’s skin in Minecraft. George smiled, of course Dream went for a green (or at least that’s what he’s been told) toothbrush. He shook his head with a smile on his face while he finished up in the bathroom and then headed to bed. Of course Dream was taking up the whole bed with his stupid long limbs. 

George rolled his eyes, “Dream,” George shook him a bit, “Dream. Move, make some room for me.” Dream stirred in his sleep grumbling but still rolled over enough for George to slip under the covers. George reached for the lamp and whispered a good night to Dream who only answered with a small hum. 

-

When George woke up it was still dark outside. He wondered for a second why he was awake when a small voice started to grow in the darkness. 

“Hey... hey? George, could you let me go?” Dream shuffled in George’s arms and George’s brain short circuited for a minute. How did he get here? Why was Dream in his arms and how was George going to get out of this without getting embarrassed? George, full of great ideas, decided to pretend to still be asleep as he let go of Dream and rolled over. Dream whispered thanks and headed to the bathroom. George stayed completely still until the bathroom door was closed, then he let the breath he was holding go. He could hear his heart hammering and honestly worried that Dream would be able to hear it from the bathroom. When Dream came back out George was starting to fall asleep again. He could feel the bed dip beneath him and Dream shuffled around behind him. George stayed still and felt himself slip into unconsciousness. Right before he completely passed out George felt warm and content. 

-

The next time George woke up he could hear birds chirping and could feel the warmth of the sunlight against his back. Hmm, that was weird though because the window was facing his front. George’s eyes shot open when he felt Dream’s arms squeeze around him more. Oh no. He was in Dream’s arms. Dream was spooning him. He just woke up to his husband to be spooning him. Wait no, don’t think of it like that, just friends getting married for the benefits. Yep, totally, that’s definitely all it is and it’s definitely not the reason George is furiously blushing. George could feel his whole body heat up and he just knew that if he could see himself then he’d be red as a tomato. Dream pressed his forehead against the back of his neck and George felt tingles go through his spine. That could be explained reasonably right? After a minute of frantic thinking George came to the conclusion that he was just...touch starved! The perfect excuse, I mean reason, that he enjoyed Dream touching him. There was nothing else about it, no other reason at all. While George was still fighting his heart on exactly why he enjoyed being around Dream so much the man himself shifted behind him. George felt his brain freeze along with his body. 

George could feel Dream smile against his neck before he started speaking. “Good morning  _ babe _ .” George rolled his eyes. Yeah, there was no way he liked this man in  _ that _ way. 

George huffed, “I hate you.” Dream broke out into a loud laugh as he rolled away from George. “You totally ruined the mood.” George rolled onto his back next to Dream who was still cackling like a mad man.

“Oh? There was a mood to ruin?” Dream wiggled his eyebrows at George. George turned away from Dream to hide the blush that was sure to be on his face while he got out of bed. 

“That’s it, since you’re an ass you get no breakfast.” 

“But you said you like this ass.” Dream was still smirking as he watched George jump and quickly turn around, a rebuttal already on the tip of his tongue.

“Wh-what?! I never- I would never-” George struggled through the embarrassment tightening his throat. Dream looked extremely cocky in his spot on the bed. George, finally accepting that words weren’t going to work, instead grabbed his pillow to smack Dream in the chest. Dream clutched his sides, his laughter causing himself to fold into almost the fetal position. Before Dream could decide to hit him back George turned and left the room, off to make breakfast. 

Dream came into the kitchen a minute later still giggling. “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Dream’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as he acted out his part of a caring boyfriend, soon to be husband. George rolled his eyes and turned back to the scrambled eggs he pretended to be very invested in. “Come on babe,” Dream stepped closer to George, putting gentle hands on George’s hips while he leaned over George to see what he was making. “Looks good.” George knew he was talking about the food but out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn that Dream was looking at him. 

George forced himself to focus on the eggs again. “Dream if you keep this up I’m gonna burn the eggs.” Instead of Dream backing off he tucked his face into the crook of George’s neck. 

“Keep up what?” Dream’s voice came out muffled but George could feel the smile against his skin. The small breaths against George’s neck started to tickle and he couldn’t keep the smile at bay. George started giggling while he tried to side step Dream. Dream just followed his every move and after a couple of seconds of this he started to tickle at George’s sides as well. 

“Dream! Stop or the eggs really will burn,” George, still giggling, tried to step away again but Dream was still pressed up against his back, a full blown smile buried into his neck. George turned around and suddenly they were face to face. They both stilled as they realized just how close they were. George’s eyes started to wonder all over Dream’s face, landing on his lips.He had the sudden urge to swoop forward and close the gap between them. Just as George started to lean forward the smell of burning eggs snapped him back to reality. “Oh shit!” George quickly moved the eggs off heat and then turned back to Dream. “I told you they were going to burn!” George gently slapped Dream’s shoulder which made Dream blink. Dream’s face started to grow red. “Uh, Dream, you good?” George quirked his eyebrows at him and Dream seemed to get even redder. 

“Um, were you going to- uh, well…” Dream’s hands were still hovering in the air next to George’s hips, he pulled them back, only to bury them in his pockets. Dream looked away and George got a clear shot of his ears which were just as red as his face. George furrowed his eyebrows, what was going on with Dream?

“Dude, seriously, are you okay?” George raised his hands to put them on Dream’s shoulders but before he could Dream snapped back to look at George with wide eyes.

“You can’t almost kiss me, then casually call me dude!” Oh. OH. OH SHIT!

“No! No I didn’t, I swear. I, uh… um,” 

“Yes you did! You looked at my lips and everything!  _ You leaned in _ !” 

“Okay, maybe I did.” George regretted everything he’s ever done to get to this exact moment, mainly trying to kiss his best friend. “But you didn’t walk away! And we’re getting married anyways…” George trailed off still trying to make excuses for wanting to kiss Dream. Dream’s blush was fading and he seemed to be getting control of himself again because he was already smirking at George. 

“Wow George, premarital kissing? Scandalis.” Dream shook his head with a smile, taking a step back into George’s space. He leaned in and George felt his heart race. George found himself pressed against the counter as he and Dream shared the air between them. George leaned in, his lips parted and Dream...grabbed the plate of eggs behind George. Dream popped a piece in his mouth and hummed, “You know, this isn’t actually that bad. They aren’t too burnt. You want some?” Dream turned back to George and couldn’t keep the smile off his lips. George was wide eyed and grabbing the counter with white knuckles. George snapped his head up to Dream, jaw dropped and eyebrows furrowed. 

“You are such...a  _ tease _ .” George looked down at the plate of eggs in Dream’s hands, just now processing the question Dream had asked. “And of course I want some eggs! I made them, they’re only burnt because you kept distracting me!” Dream shrugged as he sat down at the table, fainting innocence. 

“If you want some then get over here.” Dream sat the plate down and pushed the chair next to him out for him. George hesitated for a moment before joining Dream at the table, picking at the food. Dream was right, it wasn’t terrible. 

“Why are we sharing one plate and eating with our hands? I have other plates and silverware ya know.” 

Dream shrugged, “‘Cause I’m too lazy to get them.” Dream popped another piece into his mouth.

“Fair point.” George settled into his chair and they soon finished their breakfast. They stayed at the table even when the plate was empty, enjoying the comfortable silence. Dream chuckled next to him. “What’s so funny hmm?” George turned to Dream, a smile already on his lips.

“I was just thinking about last night,” George’s smile started to slip, “and you know, I realized something.” George’s mind raced to remember what Dream might be referencing. “If I remember correctly, you cuddled me first.” Dream smiled slyly as he turned his head to look at George. 

George sighed, “I was hoping you wouldn’t remember.” There wasn’t much to say, he couldn’t deny it and now that Dream brought it up he couldn’t ignore it either. George chuckles, “I actually didn’t know for sure if it happened, it’s kinda hazy for me.”

“I could always tell you, you were pressed up against my-” George put his hand over Dream’s mouth.

“Yeah, I think I’m good. If you could erase that memory that’d be nice.” George could hear faint chuckles behind his hand before he felt a warm slick tongue against his fingers. “What the fuck!” George pulled his hand away from Dream’s face and looked down at it, almost horrified. “Dream! That’s disgusting!” George reached for the laughing man to wipe his hand down Dream’s shirt but he jumped out of the chair. George chased him into the living room, both laughing the whole way through. On the hardwood of the living room Dream slid around the couch pausing to lean on the back of it. George paused in the front of it, waiting to see which side Dream would go. They stayed staring at each other for a moment, catching their breaths, smiles wide. Dream made a show of looking George up and down, leaning over the back of the couch, eyes almost closed. George considered kissing him for a moment before catching the smirk on Dream’s lips. George inwardly laughed at Dream’s attempt to distract him, ignoring the fact that he had been distracted for a teeny tiny second. 

“Haha, nope! Not gonna work this time Dream.” George went around the couch, Dream going the other way. Everything was going great until Dream slipped on the hardwood and fell into the couch. George was right on his heels, unable to stop himself in time before he too fell on the couch...and on top of Dream. 

“Ugh, ow.” Dream’s voice came out muffled as he attempted to push himself off the couch. George, wanting to avoid Dream teasing him again(and he was blushing like crazy) got up so fast he ended up falling back to the floor. Dream sat up on the couch and reached a hand out for George on the ground, who took it gratefully. Once standing the two looked at each other for a second before bursting out in a fit of giggles. George collapsed on the couch while they both laughed(more like wheezing in Dream’s case). “Dude, you just-” Dream burst out laughing. 

“Yeah, well-” George couldn’t stop giggling, “You fell on the couch first.” Dream lightly slapped at George’s shoulder.

“Why are your damn floors so slippery?” Dream continued to giggle through his words. The two kept laughing and as it died down Dream let his hand rest on George’s knee. George decided not to mention it and to just enjoy the faint warmth as he reached for the remote. 

“What do you want to watch?” George started flipping through netflix, pausing on a couple interesting movies. Dream shrugged and George decided to just randomly pick one. He ended up landing on some cheesy romance movie and they settled into the couch while the movie began. At some point Dream moved his hand and George was disappointed for a second before Dream put his arm around George instead. George hummed and leaned into Dream, content with their current situation. George inwardly laughed at the soon to be married couple watching romance movies cuddled on the couch. At least Dream wasn’t announcing what George was thinking, it was kinda his mo to ruin the mood. George liked to think that maybe they were both being quiet because they both didn't want whatever was happening to end, not yet. With this thought George closed his eyes and rested his head on Dream, slowly drifting to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be attempting to avoid describing Dream in this piece so you guys can see him however you want :D

George leaned in and Dream sucked in a breath. George leaned in further and further until Dream could feel his breath against his own lips. Dream leaned in and before he could  _ finally _ get that kiss from George...he woke up. Dream could feel his cheeks radiating heat as he realized he was just dreaming, and who the dream was about. He sighed, even in his dreams George was a tease. Dream looked down to said man, who was snuggled up under his arm, and smiled. He couldn’t believe he was getting married to this man, Dream frowned, getting  **fake** married to him. Dream sighed and brushed some hair out of George’s face. He let his hand linger, enjoying the contact.

“Mmmmh,” George opened his eyes and looked up at Dream. 

Dream dropped his hand and hoped George hadn’t noticed, “Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Dream looked out the window at the darkening sky, “Well, I guess it’s a bit late-” before Dream could get out his sentence George was suddenly standing, his face red. “What’s wrong  _ babe _ ,” George’s face seemed to get redder, “since we’re going to be married soon I don’t think cuddling is really that big a deal.” Dream shrugged and held back a smirk. Teasing George was so fun, and in person he got to see George’s face go an adorable shade of pink, it was a win win for him. George started stammering and internally Dream smiled, seeing George like this was so… real? Dream didn’t know how to describe it but it made him happy. Outwardly Dream rolled his eyes, he still had a reputation to uphold after all, and he reached for George’s hand. George squeaked and Dream couldn’t hold back a laugh this time as he fell back into the couch with a teapot wheeze. George started stuttering again, something about how Dream had just surprised him but Dream hadn’t really heard him over his own laughter. After a minute George huffed and turned to walk away, the red on his face slowly crawling down his neck. 

“Wait, George-” Dream was still laughing as he sat up, reaching for George’s hand and actually grabbing it this time. “George hold on-” George froze in his spot, seeming to get impossibly  _ more _ red. “Baby,” George jumped a little, his eyes darting from Dream, to their hands, to the kitchen he so desperately wanted to hide in, “I’m sorry-” Dream giggled again, trying his best to keep the laughter down, “sorry, for scaring you.” Dream was still giggling as George sat down on the couch, his arm awkwardly slung over his body so their hands were still holding each other.

“You didn’t scare me, it was just a… um-” George paused, then nodded, agreeing with his thoughts, “you just surprised me is all.” George shrugged, trying to look indifferent. Their hands shifted with the movement and Dream smiled.

“Do you want to switch hands or…” Dream raised his eyebrows and waited for George to say something. 

George took a minute to realize what Dream was saying but when Dream moved their hands he seemed to realize. “Oh! Our hands, yeah, um, maybe, yeah switch hands.” George’s voice got quieter and quieter as he realized he was rambling, Dream just chuckled and switched their hands. 

“Come on,” Dream stood and dragged George up with him, “Let's eat something and then go to bed.” George nodded and kept his head down, looking at his feet while they walked over to the kitchen. After looking around they agreed to just get some takeout and went back to the couch. Still holding hands Dream melted into the couch, content with the situation and closed his eyes. He could hear George put on some show but then everything blurred out while Dream drifted off to sleep. 

-

George’s body started to feel stiff as he tried to stay as still as possible, not wanting to disturb Dream who was currently sleeping on him. When Dream started falling asleep he also started to fall towards George. Not wanting to freak out about Dream sleeping on his shoulder, George simply leaned away, but Dream still was leaning over and George was out of couch space. He had nowhere to go and now this situation was much,  _ much _ worse, George lectured himself for letting it get this bad. If only he had let Dream rest on his shoulder, then Dream wouldn’t be FULLY laying on George. This was bad and George was positive that his face would be red for the rest of his life. How was he going to get out of this one? How was he going to laugh this off when Dream woke up, he was LITERALLY on top of George. George ran his hand through his own hair, desperate to make them busy. George stole a look down at the sleeping body on him and was reminded of all those cheesy movies where they’re cuddling on the couch and running their finger through the other person’s hair. Well, Dream was asleep so he can’t tease him for being cheesy. George reached for Dream, resting his hand on Dreams head, Dream tuned his head and cuddled closer to George’s chest. George found it hard not to smile and looked away, sure that he was going to be overloaded with cuteness. George looked back and started to bury his fingers into Dream’s hair, and then almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on the door. Of fucking course the food would get here  _ now _ of all times. George groaned quietly and started to shake Dream’s shoulders.

“Hey, Dream. I gotta go get that so if you could…” George pushed him a bit and Dream furrowed his eyebrows, angrily grumbling as he raised off George. As soon as George got out from under him Dream flopped down again. George laughed and rolled his eyes, walking over to the door to grab their food. George thanked the delivery guy and went to set their food on the table. “Dream! Food!” George walked around the kitchen grabbing utensils and plates as Dream shuffled sleepily into the dinning room. Dream grumbled as he sat down but his sleepy grumpiness melted away as George passed him his food. He mumbled a thank you and hummed contently as he ate. George smiled as he sat down and simply took in the adorable sleepy Dream in front of him. George didn’t even start eating until Dream looked up at him with a confused look and George pretended to cough to cover his flushed cheeks. After they ate George picked up their food, allowing Dream to go get ready. George finished cleaning up pretty quickly and when he went back to the room Dream was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. George hesitantly joined him and Dream gave him a small acknowledging noise and went on with what he was doing. George looked at the both of them in the mirror and was again reminded of cheesy romance movies. George found his brain wondering if this would be their life if they were really married, if this could be their future. Dream turned the water on and George was dragged back to reality.

“Hey, you’ve got toothpaste on your chin,” Dream gestured to his chin and George looked back to the mirror quickly realizing he had a mess of toothpaste on his chin, and of course there was. George wiped his chin quickly and continued to brush his teeth. Dream passed by behind him while George bent over the sink, spitting out the toothpaste and grabbing some mouthwash. He bent his head back and almost choked when he looked over into his room and caught a glimpse of Dream taking his shirt off. George quickly looked away,  _ Dream was not here to be ogled at, _ George thought to himself as he leaned over, spitting out the mouthwash thoughtlessly. George hung around the bathroom, giving Dream plenty of time to change without George right there. When he heard the bed creak under Dream’s weight George peaked out and, thank God, he was wearing a shirt now. Thankfully Dream was laying face down so George quickly changed then flopped onto bed next to Dream. He reached over Dream for the light and slowly went to sleep. 

-

Dream lay awake, staring at the ceiling for hours. Once he was sure George was asleep he reached for his phone, wanting any distraction he could get. Dream was starting to realize something, he liked George, like,  _ like _ liked him. What if his true feelings came out and it ruined their friendship? What if he backed out of the marriage?  _ Should _ he back out of the marriage? Is it fair for them to get married when there were real feelings? Dream looked back at his phone, hoping it would keep these stupid questions at bay. George slightly snored and Dream was forced to think about the person next to him again. He sighed and let his phone fall to his chest while he turned to look at George. George rolled over on his back and Dream was reminded of their first morning together, waking up with George in his arms. Dreamed sighed, wouldn’t that be nice to wake up to every morning. George threw his arm over Dream and Dream huffed out a quiet laugh. He put his phone on the end table and turned over, slinging an arm around George. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, feeling George cuddle in closer to him. 

Dream woke up the next morning to hands tangled into his hair. He raised his head and the hands started to retreat, “Don’t stop, felt nice,” Dream humed when the hands came back and he eased his eyes open, slowly getting used to the sun streaming through the blinds. He squinted as George came into view bashfully looking away. Dream smiled as he cuddled into George’s chest, deciding to enjoy this a little longer. They stayed like that for a bit before Dream propped himself up above George. George’s hands dropped to his chest reluctantly, nervously playing with his shirt. Dream smiled down at him, “Morning babe.” 

George huffed with a smile as he playfully pushed Dream’s face away. “It’s too early to be cheesy.” George smiled and Dream could feel his heart race. Maybe it was the way the sun was hitting his face or the way George smiled at him, but suddenly it was very obvious he loved this man. 

Dream brought a hand up and gently cupped George’s face, “I love you.” George was taken back for a moment but quickly recovered with a bark of laughter. 

“Dude, I said it was too early to be cheesy. Now let me up so I can get some cereal.” Dream blankly rolled over as George got up and left the room, not looking back. One second Dreams heart was soaring and the next it was completely shattered. Dream sat there looking at the ceiling, reminded of the night before. With how George acted around him, how could he not feel the same way? Dream flopped over and groaned into the pillow, was he really reading George wrong? Maybe he shouldn’t have said ‘I love you’ so freely before today. Dream groaned again and then got up to join George in the kitchen.

-

George stopped in front of the counter, gripping the edge with white knuckles. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest, like it was going to burst out of his ribs any second. Dream uses the L word all the time and yet it felt so different this time around. George chalked it up to it being different because they were in person and took a breath, continuing with getting breakfast. Dream came out a minute later and joined him with his own cereal at the table. It was stiff for a moment, then Dream tapped his foot under the table and everything was fine as they played footsie while they ate breakfast. 

“Okay, do you want to go out today, or just stay in?” George looked over his cereal at Dream who was stirring around his left over milk. George waited a minute, “Dream?” 

Dream looked up, confused for a second before finally tuning into the conversation. “Oh! Ah, no,” Dream look back down to his bowl, “Not really feelin’ it today.” Dream looked back up at George with an apologetic smile, “Sorry.” 

George waved the apology away, “You don’t need to apologize, if you don’t want to then you don’t have to.” George felt the strange energy from earlier settle around them again as they both went silent. “Uh, well,” George got up to rinsed his dish and grabbed Dream’s on his way to the sink. “I need to go to the store, you good staying here?” Dream nodded and George left to get ready. A few minutes later George was leaving, only pausing to wave at Dream on his way out. 

George huffed as he walked back into the apartment, going straight to the kitchen. He hadn’t realized that he didn’t see Dream until he was done unloading the groceries. “Dream?” George walked into the living room, he wasn’t on the couch. He wasn’t in the dining room and George just missed him right? No, not there either. George peeked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Dream snoring on the bed. George quietly closed the door and let Dream sleep, he seemed like he needed it. Besides, wouldn’t it be nice to wake him up with dinner? George got started on it and an hour later he was back in the bedroom gently shaking Dream awake. 

“Hey, Dream, dinner’s ready.” Dream groaned and rolled over, quick to cover his eyes with a blue sleeve. George’s eyebrows rose, “Wait, are you wearing my hoodie?” 

“Yeah, it was cold.” Dream sleepily stumbled through his words, “Also, you hoodie’s too small for me.” Dream seemed to pout and George couldn’t hold back his laugh. “What are you laughin’ about hmmm?” Dream carried out the hum as he closed his eyes again, ready to fall back asleep. 

George went back to shaking Dream awake, “Hey! I just made you a nice steak dinner, don’t just go back to sleep!” Dream seemed to perk up at the mention of steak and begrudgingly sat up on the bed, slowly becoming more awake. 

After a minute of Dream adjusting to the world again he turned to George, “So, did you say steak?” George rolled his eyes with a smile and simply stood up, trusting Dream would follow behind him. Sure enough when George sat at the table Dream was there with him. “Looks good.” George could see Dream practically drooling over the steak and mashed potatoes sat in front of him.

George chuckled, “You know you can eat it right?” 

“Yeah,” Dream sheepishly tugged at the hoodie he was wearing, “I was just breathing it all in.” Dream grabbed his fork and got to work on his food. George enjoyed watching Dream savor every bite and ate his own food as well. They ate and had a bit of small talk about what they did today, future video ideas, what was going on in their lives. George hadn’t realized it but they hadn’t really sat down and talked during their time together. George smiled, this was nice, he wanted it to be like this every day. 

Once they were done George got up to do the dishes with Dream joining him at the sink. “What are you doing, I always do the dishes.” 

Dream just shrugged, “You made dinner, I should do dishes.” Before George could say no Dream grabbed one of their plates and turned on the water, “At least let me help.” George huffed but didn’t tell Dream no. It started off nice with a couple purposeful nudges here and there. It’s when the soap came in that things started to be a bit more chaotic. It started with a harmless bubble floating in the air that George popped, then Dream made more bubbles, directly in George’s face. That’s when the bubble fight started and George was pretty proud of himself, Dream definitely had the most bubbles on him. The kitchen was covered in bubbles and water, their laughter echoing throughout the apartment. The dishes were left forgotten in the sink and George couldn’t care less about it if it meant they could be in this moment forever. Dream slipped on the puddle they had created, they were both silent for a minute before Dream started wheezing on the ground. George asked if he was okay in between his own laughter. Dream just continued to wheeze while holding his sides. George leaned on the counter, not confident in his abilities to stay standing. The laughter started to die down as Dream stood up while taking off his hoodie.

“Here, this is yours!” Dream held back another laugh as he tossed the completely soaked hoodie in George’s arms. George looked down at it with his mouth wide open. Dream ran past him and into the bedroom. 

“Dream!” George turned to the room Dream had disappeared in and chased him into it. He came to a stop in the doorway, looking at an ominous lump of blankets on the bed. George rolled his eyes and tossed the soaked hoodie in the bathroom, pretending he didn’t enjoy their childish fun. “Wow, I wonder where Dream went.” George walked to the edge of the bed, “Well since I can’t find him I guess I’m just gonna go to bed.” George flopped down and lightly laughed at the small  _ ‘oof’ _ that came from under him. “Man, when did this bed become so shitty.” George let out a full laugh as a small  _ ‘Hey!’ _ came out from under him. He rolled over and Dream’s head popped out of the top of the blanket. 

“I’ll have you know that I’m the best bed.” 

  
George rolled his eyes, “Says who?” Dream opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. If anything,  _ I’m _ the best bed.” Dream gave him a questioning look and George went on to explain himself, “Considering you’ve used me as a bed twice so far I think that means I’m the best bed.” Dream rolled his eyes but George caught the slight redness in his cheeks. Dream got up to change, complaining about his shirt sticking to his back. Before he closed the door to the bathroom George decided to let Dream in on something, “I don’t mind being a bed by the way.” Dream hesitated in the doorway but continued to go into the bathroom, the door closing after him. George changed and waited a minute, eventually knocking on the door so he could brush his teeth. Dream pushed the door open while brushing his teeth. They brushed their teeth together and Dream left first. George noticed his hoodie neatly laid over the edge of the tub, George smiled, Dream was always so thoughtful George really was lucky to be marrying such an amazing man. George joined Dream in bed and leaned over him to turn off the light and settled into the bed. Dream scooted over to him and laid his head on George’s chest. George smiled and brought his hands to Dream’s hair, content with their position George drifted off with Dream in his arms. He really was lucky to have him. 


End file.
